Movie Night
by Kael-bail
Summary: For lj's Kink Meme. Spain, France, Prussia, cuddling, snuggling, whatever you want to call it. Maybe while watching a movie, or something like that. I want fluffy cuteness with maybe a few kisses. Keep it more friendly than romantic


For as long as the Bad Touch Trio could remember-well, as long as movies existed in the home anyway-the three best friends would get together every Friday and have a movie night. Sometimes it was a comedy, sometimes-for France's sake-a romance, sometimes horror. This Friday was no exception. Francis was laying out an air mattress-King sized of course-and blankets with pillows. Prussia was in the kitchen, popping up some popcorn, watching as little Gilbird jumped at popping intervals. Spain was picking out a movie.

"Alright, Awesome is here with the snacks," Gilbert yelled after a few minutes, hauling a giant bowl of popcorn under one arm. He flopped into the middle of the mattress, making France-who was on the left edge-bounce off with a slight cry, and a few kernals fall onto the blankets.

"And I have the movie!" Antonio blurted, also plopping on the mattress and making Gilbert bounce, even more so as he moved to put in the DVD in his hand.

"OH BBY!" Prussia yelled as the mattress bounced with each movement Spain made. "Forget the fucking movie, KEEP GOING!" He and Francis laughed at the implied innuendo.

Spain tried to aim a kick at the Prussian, only to end up losing his balance and falling off the mattress. "Alright you two, knock it off," he sputtered, rolling to his knees as he grabbed the remote. "Light off…" he muttered as he crawled on the bed.

"Check!" France half purred, clicking off the light above him.

"Blankets and pillows?"

"Double check!" Gilbert yelled, snuggling into one of the blankets happily.

"And movie! Triple check!" Spain chorused, hitting the play button before snuggling down next to his best friends. As with any other movie, there were previews, so instead of skipping them, the three made their own stories over the actual audio.

"She wore a pink dress," Prussia hissed in a dramatic voice.

"OH but I love my pink dress! Es bonitisima!" Spain cooed in the girliest voice he could manage.

Prussia raised a brow at him before continuing. "She was not Hispanic."

"I am too white to be Hispanic, sí-HEY!"

"But she fell in love with…Captain Gaylord," Francis finished, making the other two burst into hysterical laughter.

"I LOVE making fun of Sleeping Beauty." Gilbert sighed happily, nuzzling against France. "Damn England."

"Is it an English tale?" Spain asked, sitting up slightly to look at the other two. There was silence, followed by identical shrugs. "Oh…okay then." A preview for The Lion King came on next. And even though they had seen the preview hundreds of times before, Spain and Prussia couldn't help themselves.

"KNIIIIIIIIGHTS OF THE PORN GOOOOOOOOODS! PLEASE BLESS ME WITH YOUR BRILIANNNNNNNNCE!"

"Must you two ruin every good movie there is?" France huffed, crossing his arms in distaste.

"Yes," they cried in unison, high five-ing and singing their own renditions of The Circle of Life. The antics continued on for another 2 previews-Pocahantas and Snow White-until the main screen came up. Gilbert stared for a moment. "…The Little Mermaid." He looked pointedly at Antonio. "You're having us watch…The Little Mermaid."

"But I like this movie!" Spain whined.

"I wanted to watch Fly Away Home!" Prussia muttered.

"Oui, and I would prefer to watch Beauty and The Beast," France quipped, bonking Gilbert on the head. "But we can't 'ave what we want all the time, can we? Besides, it is Antonio's turn to pick anyway."

"Yeah, Gil! So shut up and watch the movie!"

Gilbert sat there for all of 5 seconds, before shrugging and laying back on the mattress. "Alright, shoot." Spain smiled broadly before hitting play and snuggling close to the Prussian, who was laying on France's lap.

And so the three laid there, watching the movie, making their own commentary("How do mermaids and mermen have sex?" Gilbert had asked at one point, genuinely curious, which resulting in them pausing the movie for about 20 minutes to discuss the ways of me people mating) and singing the various songs they were ashamed to admit they knew by heart. Gilbert seemed to be particularly fond of "Poor Unfortunate Souls," which he had sung in a stirring duet with Francis.

By the time the movie was over, Prussia was fast asleep in France's lap. Spain was cuddled happily against the Prussian's chest. France smiled softly at his best friends, clicking the remote to shut off the television. Encased in darkness, he brushed the hair from each other their faces, content. "Bon nuit, mon amis…"


End file.
